


Lion, wizards and dwarves oh my

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Protective Thorin, Shapeshifting, lion thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: From the ask... After the battle of five armies. Thorin is currently courting you, you´re not from Middle-Earth originally and he had for beginning high doubts about you but you proved him wrong and he fell in love with you. Erebor is in peace and is thriving. But that happiness isn´t going to last as an dwarrowdam from the Iron Hills arrives in Erebor with hopes that Thorin Oakenshield would agree to marry her after all these years. She was in love with him when she saw him in the Blue Mountains, Thorin was kind to her but didn´t love her. When she discovers that Thorin has already found his One and it´s a human girl she vows to have her revenge because of the broken heart. She finds a wizard who casts a spell on him which turns him into huge black lion. When you see Thorin in lion form you´re panicking because you don´t know it´s Thorin but luckily he can still communicate with you.  So now you´re forced to deal with Erebor´s kingly duties with male lion beside you and that causes quite a few hilarious commotions around the corridors time to time. Luckily Balin has been able to make contact with Gandalf who is on his way to help you.... ( A/n: oh you are lucky I love you! will be a two part fic)





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the halls of Erabor Thorin had his brows knotted and his face was red. Their were clothes and other items that y/n owned thrown out into the hall in front of her doorway. He could hear the screaming coming from down the hall and it did nothing but fuel his anger. Throwing open the doors to the royal living area he saw as everyone looked towards him. In the room was his sister who was busy standing between his future bride and the darrowdam that up until today Thorin had considered a friend. "What in Mahal's name is going on here!" his deep voice boomed. 

"This is her? This is the human bitch you choose over me?!" Falri yelled, pointing at y/n who's face only grew angrier.

"Choose your words carefully Falri... y/n is my one and aye my soon to be bride...."

"I was supposed to be your bride. You..."

"Never said anything about marrying you. If I do recall it was only you who constantly pushed the subject while I denied." Thorin said. Moving to stand between the women he stood tall. "You were someone I considered a friend Falri, but only ever a friend. I am sorry I did not make that clear enough."

Looking behind Thorin's wide frame you glared down the woman who had destroyed your room and claimed you were never going to be enough for the king. Seeing her look at you before she dipped her head she nodded and you cut your eyes as she made her way over to him. 

"I am sorry Thorin. I have always cared for you and I assumed you felt the same and would just come around eventually." she said before she looked at you and smirked. "But allow me to show you what you missed." she said before her lips pushed themselves to his.

You saw red and before Dis could grab you you were on her. Knocking her to the stone floor you began punching and pulling hair and beads. "Trashy BITCH!" you yelled and heard her scream as your fist connected with her nose one last time before Thorin's arms were wrapping around your waist and pulling you off of her.

Thorin held his kicking and thrashing female in his arms as he glared down at the woman. "Get out of my mountain! NOW! If I ever see you again I won't pull her off."

"I will have my revenge Thorin son of Thrain!" Farli yelled around her sobs as Dwalin came in and began pulling her out of the room.

Hearing y/n go to throw more insults Thorin covered her mouth with his hand and looked to his sister to see her nod before lifting y/n off her feet and taking her down to his chambers to calm her down.

Getting to his room he sat on the bed with y/n in his lap but kept his arms wrapped around her. "Calm down darling. It's alright, she's gone. I'm so sorry I did not know she would do that." 

Furrowing your brows you leaned back into his chest but relaxed. 

Burring his nose in her neck he kissed lightly at her skin, "I remove my hand from your mouth you promise you won't yell?" When she nodded he smiled and took his hand away. He knew she was upset and could completely understand, if another male had kissed her he would have probably killed them. Rubbing her hips he looked at her, "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can go let me finish beating her face in..." you grumbled and heard him chuckle.

"My feisty woman, I do not think that is very queenly." he said as he messaged her shoulders.

"Really because I do remember someone threatening to behead a elf when he told me I was pretty in Mirkwood." you said with a raised brow.

"That was different." Thorin said with a raised chin.

"How so?" you asked with a smile.

Looking up Thorin bit his lip and tried to think of a reason.

"Aha... see can't think of one." you said with a laugh.

Smiling he flipped over to lay her on his bed. Looking down at her he caressed the side of her cheek with his knuckles, "You have no reason to worry, my heart belongs to you and you alone."

"And mine is yours." you said as you stared up into his blue eyes. When he moved to kiss you you turned your head, "Nope not until you wash your mouth." 

Scoffing Thorin stood and made his way to the bathroom, "Aye amrâlimê."

............................

 A few weeks later you were getting dressed when you heard a loud scream fill the halls. Quickly slipping on your shirt you went to go see what was going on. Running out you saw a few of the maids running from Thorin's room at full speed, screaming in terror. Fearing the worse you took off towards his room. What met your eyes was not what you were expecting. There in the middle of his chambers was a huge black lion. It had tattered clothes hanging from it's frame and looked angry and scared. Gasping you backed up into the door frame making it thump against the stone wall behind it. When the lion's eyes met yours you felt true fear and went to run away but before you could make it far the beast had tackled you to the floor. Feeling tears roll down your cheeks you closed your eyes and waited for death to come. When you heard a loud purr and felt felt soft fur nuzzle your cheek you peeked your eyes open and saw the beast to be loving on you. When it pulled back you stared into it's bright blue eyes that you knew well. "Thorin?" you whispered and heard the deep soothing voice of your king in your head. When everything became too much you felt your eyes roll back and darkness consume you. 

Seeing her faint Thorin let out a whine. Hearing her breathing he sighed and looked up to see two of the guards coming over. When he saw them holding their swords up he roared at them and stood protectively in front of his love. As soon as the men ran away he looked back down at her limp body and tilted his head. Thinking he gently bit down on the front of her tunic and lifted her up off the floor high enough to carry her back into his room. Puling her onto the fur rug by the fire he only left her side to close the door and then move to lay by her side, anxiously waiting for her to awaken.  

When you began to wake again you were filled with a stifling warmth and blinked your eyes open to see the lion laying beside you. Yelling out you went to back away making the lion wake up and quickly bite down on your booted foot and pull you back to him. 

"Y/n stop! It's me!"

You heard in your head and began to pant as you looked at the large cat. "Thorin?...This is not possible... how? When? What happened to you?" you said. 

Knowing now she could understand him he relaxed some and let go of her boot to curl up by her. "I do not know my love. I just woke up like this this morning." he said to her in her head.

Rubbing your face you furrowed your brows and gently moved your shaking hand to his black fur. 

When Thorin saw her hands shaking he knew she was afraid of him and felt a pain in his heart. Moving his head to her hand he felt her slowly rub her fingers through what he guessed was his mane. Closing his eyes he purred and felt her relax a bit. 

"What are we going to do Thorin?" you asked as you rubbed his thick fur. 

"We need to summon Gandalf. Perhaps he will have a way to reverse this curse." he told her.

"You know she had to have something to do with this right?" you said as you moved to lay on him. You wanted nothing more than to hug him and feel him hug you back but it looks like this was as close as you would get. "I told you you should have let me finish beating her face in." you mumbled into his fur.

"Aye but I do not wish such harm on your knuckles." he said as he nuzzled her neck and began to smell her. He always enjoyed her scent before but now it was intoxicating. "You smell good." he said before he could stop himself.

"Not good enough to eat I hope..." When a loud banging filled the room you snapped your attention to the door and heard Thorin growl. "You need to hide." you started but saw his eyes snap to you. "What? Do you have a better idea because I doubt any of the guards are going to listen when I try to tell them their king has been turned into a giant black lion." you said as you moved to the door.

Huffing he moved to the bathing room to wait until she had calmed everyone down.

Opening the door you looked to see Dwalin and Balin their along with Kili, Fili and Dis at the back. All the men had their swords and axes ready making you hold your hands up in defense. "Whoa everybody needs to calm down..."

"Where is the beast lass?" Dwalin said as he pushed his way into the room. 

"Where is Thorin? THORIN!?" Dis yelled out, her eyes looking for her brother. 

When the lion came walking out of the bathroom calmly with it's head held high everyone pushed you and Dis to the back and raised their weapons to it.

"There it is. Kill it!" Fili yelled.

When you saw them go to attack you gasped and shoved your way in front of him. "NO!"

What are ya doin' lass? Move for' the thing eats ya, like it as' Thorin!" Dwalin shouted.

Not moving you stood tall and looked at them all. "He is Thorin." you said as you looked back at the black lion. 

"What?" "Come again?" "Not possible." were the responses but when Thorin moved to stand by your side and nuzzled your neck everyone let you explain. When you were done Dwalin went to send out guards to hunt down the dwarrowdam and demand answers. Balin was the first to hurry off and send a raven to Gandalf while Fili and Kili were busy looking over their uncle with amazement. Currently you and Dis sat at the table in the room talking back and forth with you having to communicate for Thorin as you were apparently the only one who could understand him. 

"What will we do until Gandalf gets here? You have a meeting today with Bard?" Dis said looking at the lion.

Listening to what Thorin had to say you stiffened. "What? You can't be serious... Thorin I know nothing about... you're gong to let everyone see you like this?" Hearing his words you sighed and looked to Dis. "He said he is going and I am going to translate." you said.

"Well at least you will finish learning how these meetings go." Dis said with a raised brow and a small smile. 

Glancing at Thorin you stifled a giggle and tapped on the table to get Dis's attention before the both of you looked back towards the durin men. 

Feeling a tug on his backside Thorin snapped his head and spun around to see his nephews pulling his tail. Spinning so he growled at them before feeling another tug and looking to see his bride pulling the new appendage. Every which way he spun someone was pulling on the tail until finally he let out a sound that was a whine and a roar mixed together and laid on the floor with his tail tucked safely away under him.  Glaring up at the giggling crowd he growled and prayed Gandalf would be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwarves moved to the far end of the hall away from you as you walked towards the council room with the huge lion beside you. It had been a week now and Thorin was still a large beast. Gandalf was on the way with a remedy from what his letter said but he had been in Rivendale and said it would be a few days before he would arrive. So in the meantime you went everywhere with your betrothed. You translated for him during meetings and other times when he could no longer speak for himself. He was moody and really no one much blamed him but in all honesty his ill manner was taking a toll on your relationship. You had no doubt his situation was difficult but taking his frustrations out on you, the only person who stayed by him was out of the quistion. 

Sitting in the chair Thorin normally sat in you looked back and forth from lord to lord and then to Thorin as they all yelled about the opening mines. 

"...they are not ready!'" one of the dwarf lords yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Y/n tell him I said I don't care..." Thorin growled.

Looking to Thorin you couldn't quite hear him when the others started talking. When your head snapped to them you heard Thorin voice grow louder in your head demanding you listen to him and soon it all became to much. Closing your eyes tight you stood quickly from the table and ran from the room. Ignoring his deep voice in your head you ran straight for your room and shut the door. Feeling tears roll from your eyes you moved slowly for your bed and curled up on top of the covers. You focused on your breathing and tried to calm down your racing mind. Before long you had fallen asleep. 

..........................

Walking down the halls of his kingdom Thorin felt his temper flaring. She had run away, during a meeting no less. She was soon to be queen and yet she couldn't even handle a simple meeting. For the first time Thorin was beginning to rethink his choice of a bride. Perhaps she was not the best to help him rule his people. Getting to her chamber door he lifted his large paw and knocked three times. When no one answered he gave a small growl and went to knock again when he heard a voice from beside him.

"If she is sleeping Thorin then you need to let her rest, Mahal knows she deserves it."

Looking up he saw his sister there. Sitting his paw back on the ground he looked at her and raised his chin.

Sighing Dis folded her hands together and looked into her brothers eyes, "She is exhausted Thorin, both physically and mentally."

Not understanding why his bride would be so tired he tilted his head, asking her to elaborate. 

"You know you think your new senses would pick up on the fact that your one has not been sleeping at night... She roams the halls at night, just the other night I found her on the balcony looking up at the stars. I was going to leave her be at first but then I heard her praying, she was asking the gods to turn you back. She misses you Thorin." Dis said with a tilt of her head.

Furrowing his brows he tapped his foot on the floor, he was right here.

"You know for a king you can be completely oblivious sometimes.... Did you ever stop to think how this has effected her? For the past week Thorin she has done nothing but cater to your every need. She has stayed by your side, telling people what it is you want or need, while completely ignoring her own needs. Tell me have you seen her eat a whole meal? Have you seen her take the time to relax?" Dis asked her brother and saw him look away. "I heard about the meeting today and I am surprised she didn't break sooner. She is so afraid of disappointing you, of not amounting. I know it is frustrating not being able to speak for yourself but you need to see she is trying. Trying to learn a new language and how to rule and how to communicate for you in a room of yelling dwarves that don't want her there to begin with. It's hard Thorin."

Feeling his shoulders fall slack he looked down. He had not thought about all of that. He had been so busy feeling sorry for himself that he had forgotten about her. 

Knowing her brother's eyes were now open to his mistakes Dis smiled softly. "One thing is for sure..." she said and saw him look up at her before finishing. "...She loves you very much. If she didn't I know she wouldn't have put up with this as long as she has, I damn well know I wouldn't have." Chuckling she saw him look at her with knotted brows, "Let's face it Thorin had I been left to deal with you you would be a throw rug in front of the fire by now."

Huffing out Thorin shook his head and then looked form her to the door. Seeing her smile he watched his sister open the door for him before entering the quiet, dimly lit room. Walking over to the bed he heard her soft deep breaths and knew she was sleeping. Jumping up with his front paws he pulled himself onto the bed with her as gently as he could. Looking down at her face he saw her sleeping but but noticed the dark circles around her eyes and the red blotches on her cheeks from where she had been crying. Feeling his ears dip back he gave a small whine and moved to lay beside her. He heard as her breathing hitched for a moment before she cuddled up into his side, her fingers threading into his black fur. Laying his head down above hers he nuzzled into her head and licked lightly. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep with his one in his arms and her scent filling his nose. 

..........................

Entering the bed chamber Balin and Gandalf looked down at the sleeping couple. Smiling to himself Gandalf moved his staff above them in a circle and mutter a spell. Blue light glowed from the lion before he slowly shifted back into a man. Watching as Balin covered the nude king with a fur he waved his hand again, filling the two's heads full of sweet dreams. 

.......................

Sighing you curled into the warm frame beside you. Blinking your eyes open you saw the morning sun coming in through the window and looked at the thick hair covered chest of your king. You could make out his tanned skin beneath the hair and smiled before stiffening, skin. Raising your head you looked up at Thorin's face and saw him sleeping. "Thorin!!!" Wrapping your arms around him you buried your face into his neck and hugged him tightly.

Waking with a start Thorin jolted and then felt someone hugging him. "What..." Looking down he saw his y/n hugging him tightly. Raising his hand he saw no fur and smiled widely. "Oh amrâlimê!" he said in a deep voice before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly to him. Cupping her cheek in one hand he slammed his lips into hers. Kissing her face all over he began to laugh, enjoying the feeling of his skin touching hers once more. Looking down into her eyes he saw nothing but love and dipped his head to lay his forehead on hers, "I am so sorry my heart. I placed too much on your shoulders and expected too much from you. I did not take in to count your needs and for that I am immensely sorry..."

Cupping his bearded cheek you kissed his lips, "It is alright Thorin... I am just so glad you are back. I missed you so very much." 

"I missed you too dear one. I swear I will make it up to you." he said as he caressed the side of her face.

"You can make it up to me by punishing that bitch in the dungeon that did this to you." you said.

Nodding Thorin hopped out of bed, "Aye, I know just the thing she deserves..."

Looking up at the ceiling you felt a deep blush come to your cheeks, "Ah Thorin I think you may want to put on some pants before then..."

Stopping he looked down and realized he was in fact naked. Swallowing he turned back to see her adverting her eyes and blushed as he grabbed the fur from the bed and wrapped it around his waist. "Of course amrâlimê."

......................

Down in the dungeon you watched with wide eyes as the brown cat hissed and screeched. "I can not believe you did that..." you said with a small chuckle.

Raising his brows Thorin turned back to his love and smirked. Grabbing her hand he led her out of the cold dungeons with Gandalf and Balin behind him. "What? Now she knows what it feels like and I solved the mice problem... two birds with one stone." 

Shaking your head you giggled and laid your head in his shoulder. "Thorin Oakensheild you are truly cunning." 


End file.
